


only fools fall

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Protectiveness, techno is unrealistically soft for tommy but just let me have this okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the fire had been washed out of those blue eyes and techno wasn’t sure who he wanted to ruin more - tommy, for he kept catching tantalizing glimpses of skin through his torn t-shirt, or this server, for forcing one of the only people who had ever offered techno a true challenge to change into a shell of his former self.-tommy was supposed to be just another business partner. techno’s traitorous brain decides it would be a good idea to fall for the kid.
Relationships: Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 469
Collections: Anonymous





	only fools fall

**Author's Note:**

> posting this and then immediately orphaning it bc i'm ashamed of myself lmao

perhaps to an outsider keeping tommy around would have seemed like a temporary deal. 

it would have been common sense to kick the kid out for burrowing underneath techno’s base and stealing far too many golden apples. but, strangely, for some reason or another, rationality isn’t techno’s strong point when it comes to tommy and his bratty attitude and the way his grin could rival the brightness of the sun.

he’s just a business partner, techno tries to convince himself, as tommy runs around his house and snatches random things from his storage and screams when techno shows him his collection of wither skulls. but the disrespect would have never been tolerated from something as detached as that. tommy had grown weak in exile, the bones peeking out of his skin and techno had burned with rage.

the fire had been washed out of those blue eyes and techno wasn’t sure who he wanted to ruin more - tommy, for he kept catching tantalizing glimpses of skin through his torn t-shirt, or this server, for forcing one of the only people who had ever offered techno a true challenge to change into a shell of his former self. and so it became apparent - tommy was never just an ally or a friend, he’s techno’s mate. 

techno hasn’t cared much for the more animalistic instincts that have come alongside being a mob hybrid, but whenever tommy ducks under his cloak and drags him in a panicked hug after another one of his nightmares, a protectiveness, a possessiveness flares up inside of him. part of him thrives on that feeling, because techno has always had much to his name but he’s never had someone to treasure like this.

that is why he’s here now, pushing tommy down into the crumpled sheets of his single bed as he tries not to make the thing collapse beneath their weight. techno has always been considered an imposing figure, towering heads above even the tallest of humans, and he entirely traps tommy’s body with his own, not that the boy has any want to run away.

he pinches tommy’s chin between two of his claws, risking pricking the skin solely so he can keep the boy’s mouth wide open. it’s much safer this way, lapping at tommy’s tongue and the roof of his mouth rather than allowing close contact, just in case his tusks cause any permanent damage. there’s also the fact that drool is rapidly spilling from the corners of tommy's plush lips and the sight makes techno’s dick throb. 

tommy’s hands scramble to cling onto the long waves of techno’s hair, accidentally brushing over the tip of techno’s sensitive ears and forcing a groan out of the man. he just lies there, pliant, easily caving to the slide of techno’s tongue against his own, letting out soft muffled noises as techno drags his fingers up beneath his trademark shirt. 

tommy is so eager to please, techno thinks. he’s like a silly little puppy constantly trailing at the heels of its owner, desperate for techno’s approval when he practices sword fighting, constantly looking up into techno’s eyes to make sure he is crafting everything perfectly. and he’s just as complacent now, bucking his hips down into the slow drag of techno’s cock against his sensitive walls, even as his eyes fill with fat tears and he can’t stop letting out little pained whimpers. 

“it’s okay, darling,” techno murmurs and he almost pauses in shock at the loving term falling out his own mouth that is only used to sarcasm and violent threats. tommy whines, high-pitched and so lovely even though it should grate on techno’s ears, and techno startles back to reality, continuing the gentle push of his hips until he’s fully inside. 

“there we go, you’re doing wonderful, toms.” the nickname isn’t exactly new, a habit he had accidentally picked up from phil visiting so often, but the soft tone that unwillingly takes over his voice might be. he leans forward and thumbs away the wetness that has begun to fall over tommy’s cheekbones and wonders when he allowed himself to get so attached to this boy. 

“w-why are you so big?” tommy rasps out, sniffling a little as he reaches up for techno’s hand that rests over the curve of his fragile face and presses a kiss on his palm, nuzzling into the warmth of techno’s touch. he playfully glares up into techno’s pink eyes and this, the childish lilt to his words, is something techno has missed even if he claims otherwise. “i’m pretty sure you’re gonna break me with your dick and that is not the way i want to lose my last life.”

techno’s free fingers trail over the planes of tommy’s chest, flicking teasingly at one of his perked up nipples just to hear the boy squeak, before brushing over the bottom of tommy’s stomach where there’s a noticeable protrusion. he rubs over the bulge with two, a light pressure that makes tommy squirm a little, before all of sudden he is pressing down with genuine force and tommy lets out a surprised gasp that melts in a moan.

“i’m not going to break you,” techno says, pushing the thought away dismissively even as he grinds his hips against tommy’s ass, the friction against the boy’s inner walls enough to make him let out another whine. “at least not permanently.” his lips twist up into a smirk and the sight of it should frighten tommy just as it has always scared techno’s enemies half to death, but instead the willing prey smiles back, throat bared for a beast. 

“i want to ruin you,” techno growls out, pulling his dick out an inch and watching as the edge of tommy’s rim tries desperately to suck him back in. it’s intoxicating, just how much tommy wants him in return despite their history together. “i want to cover your neck in bites that’ll take weeks to fade, i want you to be unable to walk without feeling so empty because i’m not inside of you, i want to own all of you, tommy.”

“i-” tommy’s voice breaks and techno sighs when the boy reaches up to scrub away his tears with the curve of his arm. “i want to be yours, i want you to be mine. but i’m so scared, fucking terrified. dream’s going to come looking eventually, you know that, blade. he’ll find out i’m here and i- i don’t want to drag you into my mess.”

“then i’ll just to have keep killing him till his death sticks.” techno sounds too casual on the matter but it’s the simple truth when all is said and done. he and dream may be fairly equally matched, but if the man touches even another hair on tommy’s head, then techno will snap and the outcome won’t be pretty. “i don’t care about dream or l’manburg or anything else on this server, tommy. i care about you. i’m going to keep you safe against all odds. i’m going to protect you and if that means i have to fight dream, so be it. that is a promise.”

there’s a brief moment of stunned silence as tommy’s lost eyes stare up at him unwaveringly and then his face scrunches up as he holds back a sob, launching himself into techno’s arms once more. techno curls his arms around the other’s back, trying to ignore the desperate throbbing in his lower half as tommy shivers in his grasp. 

he gently lays tommy back down, blinking in shock when the boy brushes away the hair plastered to his face and presses a kiss on his forehead. it’s a soft gesture, one of trust, that speaks of tommy’s true nature hidden behind layers of bravado and immaturity. “thank you,” tommy smiles. “for everything.”

techno tries his best not to shift uncomfortably but eventually the desire that runs through his veins gets a little too much. “um, not to ruin the moment, but i think i’m going to lose my mind if i don’t - you know.” he gestures hastily to where they are connected, ignoring tommy’s amused chuckle. “so if we could get on with it. right now, preferably.”

tommy laughs, a boisterous thing, throwing his head back against the pillow as he chokes through his giggles. the smile that overtakes his lips is a wide grin that shows off the braces still attached to his teeth. his eyes light up a bright shade of blue and techno is mesmerized by the sight of his sun finally being back in commission. “go on then. wreck me, technoblade.”

and hours later, when tommy’s skin is covered in a light sheen of sweat and he’s been made so full that his pupils are blown and all he can do is mindlessly babble, techno will gather him into his grasp and whisper loving if awkward words into his ear. it’s the least he can do for the one who has broken through his walls. 


End file.
